Cloud computing services can provide information technology (IT) as a service over the Internet or dedicated network, with delivery on demand. Cloud computing services can range from full applications and development platforms, to servers, storage, and virtual desktops. Corporate and government entities can utilize cloud computing services to address a variety of application and infrastructure needs. Cloud computing utilizes server and storage virtualization to allocate/reallocate resources rapidly for one or more client devices. The resources can include virtual resources, such as virtual machines and containers.